1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing of digital data. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for manipulating image data.
2. Background Art
Providing graphics customization for video games, productivity, and other applications is often an appreciated function adding significant value for users. However, many applications tend to use client and server computing resources inefficiently to achieve certain graphical customization effects, resulting in slow and unresponsive interfaces, which frustrates users. In an online Internet context, bandwidth heavy applications may overload the capacity of unprepared servers, resulting in service delays or outages. Additionally, users with slower Internet connections may grow frustrated with long download times required by many applications, with users finally giving up and looking elsewhere for Internet content. To prevent this kind of user migration, it is imperative to provide a pleasant and responsive user experience scalable to a broad range of hardware configurations and Internet connectivity speeds.
The same underlying principle also applies to development in regards to content creators, the developers who make the creative content to be used in the applications. Complicated technical and procedural guidelines may restrict workflow processes and impede content creation, causing stress and the feeling of wasted effort, which may negatively impact the final work product. Conversely, as the content creation process becomes easier and more intuitive, content creators can explore the depths of their creative ideas with renewed motivation and higher productivity, improving the quality of the content for end users.
As discussed, one problem plaguing certain applications is the inability to use lightweight yet effective and visually appealing ways to accomplish certain visual effects. Content creators are often forced to create duplicitous custom content using time-consuming workarounds to implement a desired effect, wasting development time and scarce resources. Alternatively, the application may implement an inefficient and resource intensive programmatic method to provide the desired visual effect, resulting in a low quality user experience.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way for applications to accomplish certain custom visual effects in a manner that makes efficient use of server and client resources while facilitating smooth content development workflows.